Objects: Time Warped
'''Objects: Time Warped 'is a 2005 American flash-animated science-fiction comedy-adventure film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation. It is follow-up to the 1999 film ''Objects Island, with director Jeremy Carpenter, producer and writer Adam Katz, Taylor Grodin (also as co-director), Scott Young, and co-writer Brain Koch returning for the film. Taking place a year the Objects save Dream Island, it follows one evil powerful object had a plan to destroy every objects by taking over the time. So, The Objects must stop this evil object and save the time itself. Objects: Time Warped ''was released on June 10, 2005, received positive critical reaction, and was a box office success, grossing $958 million worldwide on a $72 million budget. It was followed by ''Objects: Legendary Power on July 12, 2011. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Michael Huang as Leafy / Metal Leafy / Firey / Needle / Bubble / Pencil / Flower / Snowball / Woody / Blocky / Eraser / Pen / Puffball / Donut / Fries / Yellow Face / David / Additional Objects * Cary Huang as Match / Pin / Tennis Ball / Rocky / Spongy / Coiny / Ice Cube / Ruby / Additional Objects * Adam Katz as Nickel / Apple / Baseball / Teardrop / Additional Objects * Taylor Grodin as OJ / Bow / Taco / Paintbrush / Additional Objects * Alexa Chapman as Pepper / Salt * Derek Napolitano as Pickle * Dee Cashin as Marshmallow * Ben Cross as Balloon * Justin Chapman as Paper / Knife * Aaron Shapiro as Cheesy * AT&T Mike (TTS Voice) as Announcer * Christopher Lloyd as TimeMaster * Scott Young as TickTock Production On August 6, 1999, following the successful opening of Objects Island, JeremyWorks Studios announced a sequel scheduled for a 2005 release. Coming soon! Release Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released eight toys in their Kids' Meals. A video game adaptation was released on the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and on the Nintendo DS. Trailers * The official teaser was released on June 16, 2004, and was shown before JeremyToons 2, Around the World in 80 Days, DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, Spider-Man 2, A Cinderella Story, Thunderbirds, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. * The first official theatrical trailer was released on October 1, 2004, and was shown before Shark Tale, Taxi, The Incredibles, The Polar Express, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, and Fat Albert. * The second theatrical trailer was released on March 4, 2005, and was shown before The Pacifier, Robots, Ice Princess, and Madagascar. * TV spots began to air between May and June of 2005. Home media Objects: Time Warped ''was released on VHS and DVD on November 22, 2005. The film was released on Blu-ray on March 22, 2011 and contained new features not included on the DVD. Reception ''Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:PG-rated films